Higuma Otoshi
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: After the losing match with Shiraishi, things started to change. Feelings surfacing and Tezuka getting jealous. Two shots feat. Shiraishi, Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, and other minor characters.TeFu. Randomness
1. FOR YOU

**FOR YOU (1/2)**

**boldface - **conversation on the other phone line.

* * *

"Here."

Fuji blinked. "What it is?" Shiraishi's hands were still encasing Fuji's fist. Something cold was in his palm.

Shiraishi smiled and retracted his hands.

Fuji warily opened his fist slowly. His eyes widened as he saw the object that Shiraishi put in his hands. He looked back up at Shiraishi's smiling face. "This is…"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

Fuji fingered the cold object with great fascination. "Why?"

"A gift of reconciliation."

Fuji stayed silent as he examined the object on hand.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Fuji seemed to ignore that statement, but Shiraishi continued on. "I'm sorry."

Fuji sighed and looked at the coffee store across the street. He remembered that fateful match with Shiraishi. It was his first loss in an official match and he couldn't help but cried in disappointment.

Shiraishi eyed Fuji with adoration. "Do you like it?"

Fuji looked back down at the object. He said softly. "How did you know?"

Shiraishi smiled and picked up the object from Fuji's hand. "Here, let me put this on for you." He opened the lock and looped the silver gold necklace around Fuji's slender neck.

Fuji fingered the charm, which was a bear with a stone in the middle, on the necklace.

"You named one of your moves Higuma Otoshi, so I thought you'd like the bear on this necklace." Shiraishi said as he hooked the two ends of the chain together. He pulled back after he was done. "It looks nice on you. I hope I picked out the right tint of blue as your eyes."

A smile slowly stretched across Fuji's face. "It's close."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you."

In the midst of their talk, 2 inconspicuous people were nearby eavesdropping.

* * *

"Shiraishi gave Fuji a necklace today after school."

"**Who?"**

"Shitenhoji's Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

"…**I see."**

"So, you'll be back tomorrow?"

"**Yeah."**

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

The next day when he attended class, almost every one noticed Fuji's new possession.

"Whoah, where did you buy that Fuji-kun?" A female classmate pointed to the necklace around Fuji's neck.

"This?" Fuji fingered the bear as he smiled brightly. "Someone gave this to me."

"You must be very special to that someone to have received this." The girl pouted.

"Why?" Fuji asked in confusion.

"It's really expensive. I saw it on displayed at White diamond's New Arrival and asked my boyfriend to buy it for me, but he refused, saying it is too expensive. It's around 27,000 yen."

"Really?"

The girl nodded with an envious face.

"That is expensive." Fuji touched the bear thoughtfully.

By the end of the day, almost everyone who saw the necklace commented how beautiful and elegant it looked around Fuji's neck. As a result, Fuji almost felt special in Shiraishi's eyes.

After tennis practice ended, the team walked home together. When the team turned the corner on the block where Fuji's house resided, they stopped and gaped all together except Fuji, who was bedazzled at the sight before them.

There was a huge black truck in front of his house and a sleek black limo in front of it.

"I never knew you are so rich, Fuji-sempai!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Fuji's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Neither do I." He resumed walking and the rest followed him.

"Kaa-san!" Fuji called out when he reached the gate of his house.

A few seconds later, instead of seeing his mother, an unexpected person walked out flamboyantly. "Welcome home, Fuji."

Fuji frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. He hated this person. "What are you doing here, Atobe?"

Atobe chuckled deeply and stopped in front of Fuji with his arms crossed as well. "Visit you of course."

"There's no need. You may go home now." Fuji made a move to walk pass the Monkey King, but Atobe grabbed his wrist. Fuji turned and glared at Atobe.

"Don't touch me." Fuji yanked his arm back from the loose hold.

Despite the unwanted aura, Atobe smiled confidently as if to jeer the petite Tensai. "I have something for you."

"I don't want it." Fuji responded defiantly.

Atobe chuckled again and snapped his fingers in a smooth motion. "Make you judgment after you see what I have for you."

Seeing how Fuji's glare showed no interest, Atobe sighed and physically turned Fuji's body toward the big black truck. "You'll like it, trust me."

The back door of the truck opened slowly. Before he saw what was inside, he saw the flabbergasted look on his teammates' face that told him something in the truck must be very awesome to strike those reactions. Fuji's curiosity rose up a notch as he anticipated this so-called thing that Atobe wanted to give him.

Fuji's eyes widened when a giant green gummy wrapped in a giant plastic bag appeared.

Atobe took pleasure in looking at Fuji's incredulous face as the latter blinked his eyes a few times.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Oh yeah. 98% Wasabi content in a 50 lbs. and 7 feet Gummy Bear made from the Midwest." Atobe informed him. "Only the best place on earth."

Fuji's smiled grew bigger as the gummy bear neared him. "Wow." He made a circle around the green object. "Really?"

"Of course." Atobe boasted. "People with high-profile don't lie."

Suddenly, Fuji flung his arms around the jiggly candy and he laughed softly. "Is it really for me?"

Atobe grinned, showing his rows of pearly white teeth. "Who else can handle this much Wasabi besides you?"

Fuji nodded in agreement.

Atobe stood beside Fuji. "I knew you'd like it." He smirked haughtily.

"I guess you are right for once." Fuji grinned back and squeezed the bear. "I'm going to keep this to myself!"

Fuji happily pushed the bear into the house, and Atobe followed him. Half way across, Fuji stopped and turned around. "Since you're done giving this to me, you can leave."

"What?" Atobe blinked.

"You know. You can go home now." Fuji rolled his eyes.

"Don't I get a thank-you gift? Like a kiss or something?"

Fuji raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"At least of word of thank you."

Fuji crossed his arms. "Well, since you injured Tezuka's arm, I'll accept this as a reconciliation gift." With that he turned around and continued pushing the bear into the house.

Only after when the door closed did Atobe chuckled. "I see how it is."

The forgotten members stood with envious as they watched the limo and truck drove away.

* * *

"Hello."

"**I'm back."**

"Good thing you called."

"…**What is it this time?"**

"Do you remember Atobe?"

**A scoff.**

"I guess you do. Anyways, he came to Fuji's house and just left."

"**What for?"**

"He brought a giant—when I said giant, I meant huge, humongous, colossal…anyways—gummy bear for Fuji, wasabi flavored. By the look on his face, he loves it very much, _possibly_ more than what he got from Shiraishi yesterday."

**An annoyed sigh.**

"You need to think of something better or Fuji is going to get wooed before you get the chance."

"**I know…My mom's here. Bye."**

* * *

TBC

**This is a two-shot I thought of while eating gummy bears. **

**_R&R if you like it_ *_***

Guess who the conversation occured between. A gummy and quick update for responses. ^_^


	2. FOR YOU END

**FOR YOU (2/2)**

**boldface - **conversation on the other phone line.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Tezuka-sempai is back!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I saw him entering the office when I got here."

The 3rd year tennis regulars sat listening quietly to the girls' outbreaks of the news about their former class president's return.

"I didn't know that." Oishi wondered why, since Tezuka always updated him on almost everything.

"Nya, if you don't know that, then I guess no one else knew." Eiji was almost as surprised as the girls when he heard the news.

"I suppose Tezuka wants to give us a surprise." Fuji simply said.

"Haha~ I didn't know Tezuka can be like that." Eiji laughed.

"Who knows?" Fuji shrugged, smiling.

"Maybe there's a reason why Tezuka is coming back this early. His arm injury is not that easy to cure in such a small amount of time."

"There is." Inui murmured.

"What was that, Inui?" Fuji asked.

"Oh nothing." Inui smiled and got up to leave the classroom to go to the restroom.

At 8, the teacher walked in, followed by a person.

"OOHH! It's Tezuka-sempai!" The girls shrieked and jumped out of their seats to crowd around him.

Fuji watched with amusement as Tezuka spoke a few words, eliciting pouts and whines from the girls before they obediently returned to their respective seats.

Tezuka cast a glance at the Regulars present and gave them each a nod of recognition. Alternatively when it was Fuji, Tezuka smiled.

Fuji widened his eyes and smiled back, biting his low lip in shyness.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Fuji waited patiently for everyone to leave the classroom and approached Tezuka. "Hey."

Hearing the all too familiar soft voice, Tezuka looked up. "Hey."

They smiled at each other.

"I'm back."

"Yeah. I know."

Silence.

_How are you? _was what Tezuka wanted to say. "How was the team in my absence?"

Fuji shrugged and casually replied. "Could've have been better with you leading the team."

Tezuka stood up and grabbed his bookbag. "Are you still thinking about that match with Shiraishi?"

Instead of a frown that Tezuka expected to see, Fuji merely shrugged again. "Not really."

When Fuji moved, Tezuka could see the shiny silver around Fuji's neck. He nodded and prodded for Fuji to follow him out.

"Ne, Tezuka, are you back permanently?"

"I don't know yet."

As they walked down the hall, there were many faces were itched to talk to Tezuka. But because it was Fuji who was talking to Tezuka, no one dared to go up and interrupt them.

"Why are you back?"

Tezuka glanced down at Fuji for a quick second. "For a reason."

"Ah, I see." If Tezuka didn't want to say more, then Fuji wouldn't force him.

"I heard you got a few unexpected visits."

"Hm?" Fuji stopped and stepped in front of Tezuka. He stared at Tezuka's eyes until the latter couldn't take it anymore and looked away. He chuckled softly. "Maybe."

Tezuka had to be amazed that Fuji had become more brash and flirtatious. He couldn't hold Fuji's beautiful eyes for more than a second or two.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Fuji tugged on Tezuka's arm, and he nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Going home that day, Tezuka wreak his brain immensely to find a perfect gift for Fuji that would out bested the ones Fuji received from the 2 captains from the other tennis teams, but nothing came to mind.

Surely, with a look at the necklace Fuji wore, he could tell that the jewelry was expensive. Then, what would be more expensive that Fuji would like?

Tezuka sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair. He decided a little help from the spy that he appointed to look out for Fuji before he left the country would be helpful.

**"Hello?"**

"Inui."

**"Yo Tezuka. There is a 100% chance that you're calling to ask me for help regarding a gift for Fuji, am I right?"**

"…" Tezuka hated when Inui got too predictable.

**"Sorry, I got a little too excited…"**

"I see…anyways, what should I get him?"

**"Since Shiraishi and Atobe got him expensive gifts, why don't you give him something invaluable?"**

He slowly nodded in agreement. "Hm…"

**"A card?"**

"No, something got to do with…a bear."

**"Build-a-Bear."**

Tezuka immediately frowned. "I _don't _sew." He emphasized it with an obvious remark.

**"Chocolate bear?"**

"Too typical."

**"A drawing or painting that you can whip up instantly?"**

That made Tezuka curious. "Why instantly?"

**"I heard from Saint Rudolph that Mizuki is coming by tomorrow."**

"For what purpose?" Tezuka stood up and left the room to get a glass of water.

**"Apparently, Mizuki was aware of the little phenomena that came about with Fuji."**

Tezuka did a small inclination with his head when he saw his mother in the kitchen reading a magazine before walking over to the cabinet.

He sighed before speaking through the receiver. "Anymore ideas?" At that, his mother looked at him with pure curiosity. With a few more grunts, Tezuka hung up and filled the glass with water.

"What sort of ideas are you looking for, honey?"

Tezuka turned his head to look at his mother. He carried the glass over to the table and sat down. "A gift idea."

"Oh, a gift? Who is it for?"

Tezuka took a sip of water. The question made him nervous and he didn't know whether it was wise to let his mother know about the whole thing.

Seeing the hesitation, his mother stopped probing. "Then, what kind of gift?"

"Hmm…" Tezuka thought for a while. "Something that relates to a bear."

"Ah. What's the price range?"

"Invaluable."

His mother tapped her fingers on her chin in thought. Suddenly, he started to giggle to herself, causing a confused frown to appear on Tezuka's face.

Not knowing what to do, Tezuka kept silent as he stared at his mother.

"I was thinking of the first Halloween we celebrated, with you wearing the bear costume."

A light bulb flashed in Tezuka's head and he quickly muttered a 'thank-you' before retreating to his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oishi, have you seen Tezuka?"

The whole school hours went by without Fuji seeing Tezuka anywhere, even the teachers had no idea where Tezuka went.

"I'm afraid not, Fuji." Oishi flipped his notebook shut and pushed his chair out to stand up. "You might want to confirm with Inui. He knows basically almost everything."

"Ah. Thank you Oishi." Fuji skipped out of the club room and went to find Inui. Before he found Inui, Inui found him.

"Fuji."

"I was looking for you."

"Oh really?" Inui shifted his glasses. "But before you say anything, there is someone looking for you at the gate."

Fuji cocked his confused head to the side and wondered. "Who?"

"Shiraishi."

Fuji's face lit up. With a bright smile, he went toward the gate. A few girls were talking to Shiraishi when Fuji spotted the captain.

Catching the sight of Fuji approaching, Shiraishi excused himself from the girls and smiled as he walked toward Fuji. "Hey."

Fuji returned with a smile. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Shiraishi shrugged. "Wanted to see you, I guess." He grinned and stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets.

Secretly, it made Fuji all fluttery inside, but it wasn't as strong as when he was with that other person. "Really?"

"Yeah." Shiraishi looked around. "Are you free right now?"

"Hm." Fuji nodded. "There is no practice today because our school is prepping for the upcoming dance."

"That's good then. Do you mind going out with me for a while?"

"I don't mind, but let me get my bag first."

Shiraishi nodded.

"Want to come with me?" Fuji pointed to the direction of the tennis court.

"Sure."

When Fuji and Shiraishi left the gate, a black limo arrived.

Members of the tennis team gradually looked up one by one as they spotted one of their rivals with their tensai.

"Oi, Fujiko!" Eiji waved and ran over to them as they neared the club room. "Are you going somewhere?" He obviously ignored Shiraishi's presence.

Fuji chuckled and glanced at Shiraishi. "Yeah."

"Mow, I want us to do something together." Eiji pulled Fuji away from Shiraishi. "Oishi found Tezuka." He whispered to Fuji's ear. Without Fuji knowing, he stuck out his tongue at Shiraishi, who raised an eyebrow in mild confusion.

"Really?" Fuji looked at Eiji, who nodded.

"He's in there with Inui." Eiji pointed to the club room.

Fuji smiled brightly. He turned to Shiraishi. "I'll be out in a sec."

Shiraishi nodded with a smile. "Sure."

Eiji crossed his arms and frowned at Shiraishi.

Before Fuji reached for the doorknob, the door flung opened and a big brown thing flew out, knocking Fuji back a few steps in surprise with his baby blue eyes wide opened.

The big bear mascot that he recognized belonged to Seigaku's sister school. Fuji blinked in puzzlement as everyone else on the court froze and stared in awe.

A few seconds of silence later, Inui stepped out from the club room and bent his neck to whisper something to the frozen bear. "Well, do something." With that he walked away with an evil glint shining from his glasses.

Fuji's eyes were as wide as a saucer, round and bubbly. "…Tezu…ka?" He began with uncertainty.

With a small sigh, the mascot suddenly started to move its arms and danced.

At first, Fuji watched with bedazzlement. Eventually, a gape turned into a smile, and a smiled turned into a sweet giggle. Once the mascot stopped dancing, Fuji's clap was the only sound heard echoing throughout the court as he grinned.

When the bear's arms arched to make a heart, Fuji got excited and clapped louder. "Yay!"

The bear surveyed the court, and it seemed that everyone was just staring awkwardly at him. In embarrassment, the mascot's paws moved up to cover its face as it sank to the ground.

Fuji then chuckled and almost everyone else rolled out laughing. Shiraishi looked amused.

Fuji walked over and squatted in front of the bear. "That was...unexpected." He leaned forward and removed the bear's head, revealing a very hot, a combination of blushes and no glasses, Tezuka. "But you did a great job."

Fuji smiled widely and brightly. He boldly cupped Tezuka's face in his palms. "You look great with contacts." Without a warning, Fuji leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tezuka's cheek, making Tezuka flush harder.

"You gave him a kiss for that lame performance!?" A disbelieving voice boomed, making everyone turned to the source. "Despicable!"

"Tch, it's the Monkey King." Echizen scoffed.

Fuji stood up and put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here sputtering non-sense?" He demanded.

Atobe stubbornly moved closer despite the disapproving glare Tezuka was emitting. "I demand an explanation!"

Fuji crossed his arms.

"My wasabi bear costs way more than that stinky mascot and 3 times that cheap necklace."

"So?"

"You should be Ore-sama's boyfriend because he gave you the best gift."

"I did tell you that I didn't want it in the first place!" Fuji argued.

"Well, you didn't refuse afterward!"

"What!? Do you want be to regurgitate its arm and leg out and give the parts I didn't eat yet back to you!? Huh!?" Fuji prodded Atobe's chest with his finger.

Atobe glowered in stupification. The other 2 captains present stood watching in amusement, knowing Atobe wouldn't stand a chance.

"Fuji-kun~"

Fuji rolled his eyes before diverting his glare toward Mizuki, effectively froze the purple head in place out of shock.

Instead of looking at Mizuki, everyone looked past him and saw Sanada, who was standing by himself quite awkwardly at being discovered.

"Oh, don't tell me he's here for Fuji as well."

At that, Sanada smirked at Atobe, feeling quite pitiful for the almighty one. "Why would I when I have my own angel?" As if on cue, Yukimura appeared and Sanada wound his arm around Yukimura's waist.

Yukimura smiled and waved to Fuji, who returned the gesture.

"I heard you got a boyfriend, so I came by to suggest a double date with you." The Rikkaidai couple stepped into the spotlight.

Fuji giggled and hugged Yukimura. "Thanks for coming, but I don't have one." A few fake cough sounded. "Yet." He cheekily added when he caught the cough from Tezuka. "But Seiichi, guess who."

"Isn't it obvious that it is Ore-sama?" Atobe came behind Fuji and wrapped an arm around Fuji.

Fuji yelped shortly in surprise.

An ominous aura radiated behind Atobe and immediately, too different hands descended on Atobe's shoulder.

"Don't touch him." Tezuka warned. Originally, an angry Tezuka was scary. Without his glasses, Tezuka could be seen like death god.

Despite the menacing vibe he was giving off, Tezuka used his cute paws to pull Fuji by his side.

"Don't think because you're his captain, then you can do anything you want with him." Atobe glared unpleasantly and reached out to yank Fuji back to his side.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "This is Seigaku's ground. And you're in _my_ territory." He pulled Fuji back.

Anyone who wasn't part of the love circle stepped further back.

"I suggest you getting an eye check up, even the purple manager know that Fuji hates you." Tezuka incidentally forgot Mizuki's name, due to being around Fuji for too long.

Mizuki fluttered his eyes around before pointing to himself. "Me?" Once again, he was ignored.

"Shiraishi, don't you feel any injustice to this?" Atobe turned to Shiraishi for help.

Coolly, Shiraishi shrugged and smiled at Fuji. "He likes me."

"Let's hear what Syusuke has to say." Yukimura spoke up.

Fuji smiled to thank Yukimura. "Well…" He stepped away from Tezuka and went over to hug Shiraishi from the side. "I like Shiraishi."

Everyone's jaws dropped and Eiji's glared on Shiraishi intensified, desperately wanting to burn Shiraishi into ash.

Tezuka felt a needle in his heart and his smile faltered in disappointment.

Fuji looked up at Shiraishi and smiled. "But...." He left Shiraishi's side and stepped to stand in front of Tezuka, looking up into the brown eyes. "I only love Tezuka."

For a few seconds of unexpectedness, everyone held their breath until Tezuka released a deep chuckle and took Fuji into his embrace, who sank further in.

Slowly Fuji tiptoed and Tezuka bent down as their lips met in a gentle kiss.

A few 'aww' went off and a few others fainted.

Atobe received a K.O.

Shiraishi watched with envy, feeling a bit disappointed. Other than that, he was happy that Fuji was happy.

Once they separated, both were flushed and breathing heavily to regain their breath.

Fuji smiled and held onto one of the paws. "So, where is my gift?"

Tezuka played innocent. "What gift?"

Fuji's eyes opened wide and pointed an accusing finger at Tezuka. "I even got a gift from Shiraishi, how come I don't get one from you?"

Tezuka chuckled and placed both hands on Fuji's shoulders. "I thought you're a tensai." He walked over to the bear head on the ground and picked it up, leaving Fuji to blink in confusion.

Tezuka turned his head to look at Fuji. "Am I not enough?" He spread his arms wide.

A bright smile was lit on Fuji's face. "Really!?"

Tezuka smiled and walked into the clubroom.

"You're really not lying? You're mine now, right?"

Tezuka sighed and held the door opened. "Yes, really. Now get in here before I changed I mind."

In a speed of lightning, Fuji ran in and slammed the door shut.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Right on, you all who guessed got it right! It's Inui and Tezuka. ^_^ Since this is a two-shot, I was trying to make it as short as possible. My origal version is half of the length, but I felt it didn't convey enough. If there's any disappointment, I apologize, but other than that, thank you to those who reviewed:**

**BleuFleur, AniManGa19930, masi, yoshikochan, limoncello, lovefuji, anhchi, and Dragna Vey.**


End file.
